Houhe O Taraluna Ron de Rotarel
by Kotori Shura
Summary: Alois Trancy, un jeune garçon énigmatique... Que diriez-vous d'entrer dans ses pensées pour mieux l'aimer ?


**Houhe O Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel… Obéis-moi !**

_Les ténèbres… Les ténèbres… Les ténèbres. Les ténèbres m'enveloppent._ Je ne veux plus que ça continue. Assez, j'en ai assez ! _Enveloppé dans les ténèbres, je permets à cette lame qui m'a percé de boire chaque goutte de mon sang._ Je veux partir d'ici, _mais…je désire. J'appelle._

« Je désire ! Je te désire ! »

Soit mienne, petite araignée. Emmène-moi loin de ce vieux porc, sauve-moi de ses mains impures qui salissent mon corps. Emmène-moi !

Tu es venu, Claude. Tu m'as sauvé. Mon oncle était là, il t'a vu avec moi, au manoir Trancy. Que faisais-je ici ? se demandait-il, j'en suis certain. Ma réapparition n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui, je le sais. Qu'importe. Je suis et je resterai tant que tu es avec moi, Claude. Tant que ton pouvoir est mien. Juste mien.

« Maître, pour votre thé de ce matin j'ai préparé du Blend de Bridgeway de Sa Majesté. » Que ta voix me réveille, petite araignée. Qu'elle me ramène à cette étrange réalité. Tu sais ce que je veux. C'est lui que je veux. Ciel Phantomhive. Je veux l'avoir et voir son cher majordome agoniser. Je veux le voir souffrir comme j'ai souffert ! Je le veux Claude !

« Hm hu. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

- Non. »

Imbécile… Sale chien ! Tu ne fais que m'obéir sans un sourire, même mauvais, sans une réflexion, même mal placée. Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tes mains me touchent chaque jour pour me vêtir, n'es-tu donc pas dégoûté ? C'est vrai, tu es un démon après tout.

« Excusez-moi. »

Oui, part petite araignée, je te tiens au creux de mes mains, jamais tu ne m'échapperas… Jamais. Jamais ?

« Hahaha ! »

Non ! Jamais tu ne m'échapperas ! Tu es mien Claude, tu le seras toujours !

« Hannah, n'est-ce pas trop facile d'être aussi cruel avec les œufs ? En arrachant la coquille on montre leur corps obscène à tous. Il peut être un jour un globe oculaire étripé ou une aile. Maintenant, je détruis toutes ces possibilités. »

Idiote, sale démon ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux. Que feras-tu si je…

« Hannah. »

Comme tu es idiote !

« Gyaaah ! Ah ! Hahaha ! Vraiment, n'est-ce pas cruel ? Huhu ! »

Ne me regarde pas, être impur ! Je te l'interdis ! Seul Claude peut me regarder. Il est le seul !

« Claude ne te l'a pas dit ? Les servantes n'ont pas le droit de regarder directement leur maître. Si je ne te punis pas, Claude le fera. »

Ton sang… Quel goût a-t-il Hannah ? Sa couleur est la même mais, sa saveur, qu'en est-elle ?

« Ah ! » Claude ! Enfin, te voila !

« Nettoyez-ça, rapidement. Maintenant. »

Son sang ne mérite pas de souiller mes doigts, tu le sais Claude, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je n'ai même pas besoin de te l'ordonner, tu es un bon majordome, une gentille araignée… Un imbécile, voilà tout.

« Il est temps. »

Le travail m'appelle, je n'ai pas envie. Je ne le ferais pas, Claude s'en chargera.

« Votre oncle, Arnold Trancy, viendra vous rendre visite ce soir, pour le dîner.

- Il ne vient que pour l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce soir, il amène un prêtre. Il semble avoir des questions à vous poser depuis le moment où vous êtes devenu un « changeon ». »

Hey ! Une minute !

« Que devons-nous faire, Claude ? J'ai tout redécoré à l'opposé des goûts de ce vieil imbécile ! Les rideaux insipides, les tapis aux motifs curieux, les meubles !

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je m'occuperai de tout.

- Vraiment ?

- Yes, Your Highness."

Oui, je sais que tu le feras, Claude. Je sais que tu en es capable. Montre-moi, simplement ! Montre-moi, Claude ! Danse, araignée maléfique, danse pour moi.

« Jour et nuit, sucre et sel, vie et mort et, bleu nuit et or.

- C'est cela, un majordome Trancy. Pas vrai ? Je suis impressionné, Claude ! Avec toi ici, je n'ai pas besoin de ces autres imbéciles inutiles. Mais… Je pense que cette rose serait mit plus en valeur ici… Olé ! Haha ! »

Ma petite araignée, tu es si drôle à danser ainsi, entouré de tes fils invisibles. Fais-moi danser, Claude. Fais-moi rire ! Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse.

« Allons voir cette pourriture. »

Le voilà, jouons le rôle de cet enfant modèle, faisons-le descendre de son pied d'estale.

« Oncle Arnold !

- Ah, Alois.

- Ah ! Dieu a fait une terrible erreur ! Le propriétaire de ce magnifique manoir n'est

rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon ! Mais Dieu, je vous pardonne pour ceci ! Amen !

- Euh… »

Claude ! Enfin te voilà ! Allons-y, Claude, épatons-les ! Trompons-les !

« Ah ! C'est exactement comme du temps que Monsieur Trancy était en vie ! Un étincelant manoir d'or ! Ce sublime éclat, c'est de la même époque que le légendaire Zipang !

- Oui. Même les fleurs sont les mêmes que lorsque Père était là. Je… ne veux pas perdre la chaleur de Père… Son odeur…

- Vous deviez beaucoup aimer votre père. »

Si vous saviez, prêtre, combien j'ai pu… le détester.

« J'ai passé un long moment dans ce village sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne me rappelle même plus son nom ni de combien de temps j'y ai passé. Je ne pouvais pas partir. J'ai du travailler comme un esclave.

- Mon Dieu…

- Il y avait un autre garçon dans le même cas que moi. »

Lucas… mon cher petit frère…

« Je le considérai comme un petit frère. Mais ce jour… Cette nuit… »

Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi Lucas m'a abandonné ? Pourquoi vous me forcez à me rappeler ?

« Les flammes bondissantes, les cris perçants alentours, l'obscurité tombant silencieusement. »

Lucas… Sur ce sol terreux. Mon cher petit frère… _te voilà ! Attend, es-tu… impossible ! Tu es mort ? _Non… _Non… Je ne veux pas être seul ! S'il vous plait !_

« Qu'était-il arrivé à ce village ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais… C'est là que Père est venu pour moi ! Je n'étais plus seul ! Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'aimait ! C'était ce que je pensais… Mais après ça, Père…

- Quelle triste histoire.

- Oh Dieu ! Je ne peux te pardonner pour ceci !

- Le désespoir est un péché. Souviens-toi que Dieu t'aime. Je suis là pour toi si jamais tu as besoin.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Pauvres idiots ! Dire que vous me croyez !

« Mais, je vais bien maintenant. » N'est-ce pas, très cher Oncle Arnold ? « J'ai mon Oncle Arnold !

- C'est bien…. »

Pauvre crétin, sale porc… Dire que je dois te toucher pour jouer ce stupide rôle !

« Hé, Oncle Arnold.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ne mettez pas votre visage si près, vous avez mauvaise haleine. »

Haha ! Tu es à ma merci, Oncle Arnold. Pauvre petite chose laide… La vérité te blesserait-elle ? Claude, le vois-tu avoir honte ? Pourquoi restes-tu impassible ?

« Attendez Oncle Arnold ! Vous vouliez juste mon argent, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous en donner ! Je ne donnerai même pas ces bouts de papier moisi à manger à une chèvre ! Oh ! Il y a les actes de propriétés aussi ! Oh ! Vous pouvez même avoir les chevaux ! Prenez tout ! »

Pitoyable, tout simplement pitoyable….

« Hahaha ! Regarde Claude ! Ils sautent après comme des danseurs ! Claude…

- Oui ?

- Tu dois rire. Tsss. »

Cette tempête au loin… Elle est comme mon cœur.

« Rentrons, Claude. Une tempête se prépare.

- Bien. »

La pluie bat contre les vitres comme mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Claude, tu es encore partit… Tu m'énerves, petite araignée. Un autre bruit, contre la porte. Qu'est-ce donc ? Claude est déjà là. Un étranger ? Qui est-il ? Je veux savoir. Que transporte-t-il ? Je veux savoir ! Que fait-il ici ? Je veux savoir !

« Impressionnant ! Quel homme étrange, on dirait un voleur ! Mais… Vous sentez bon… Quel est votre nom ? »

Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas, étranger ?

« Nous l'autorisons à rester. D'accord Claude ? »

Qu'y a-t-il Démon ? Pressens-tu quelque chose ? Notre invité te dérange-t-il donc ? Dis-le-moi, petite araignée.

« Allez-y, mangez. La cuisine de Claude est excellente !

- Oui, tout à l'air délicieux. Mais… il y a une trace de sauce sur le côté du plat. Elle aurait dû être enlevée. »

Incroyable ! Il a réussi à voir ça ! Qui est-il donc ? Pourquoi sent-il comme Claude ? Pourquoi a-t-il cette même odeur de mort ? Et s'il était…

« Je ne peux pas dire que les soins appropriés ont été fait.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais l'enlever. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'un homme mangeant avec son manteau sur lui puisse avoir des goûts si raffinés. Mes excuses. »

Tu m'impressionnes étranger. Dis-moi tout, qui es-tu ?

Je dois le voir, je dois savoir. Qui est-il ? Que transporte-t-il ? Que fait-il ?

« Hannah ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue changer…

- Avec ces bandages et cet air mélancolique ? Essayais-tu de séduire notre invité ? »

Sale garce ! Pourquoi es-tu à mon service ? Je vous déteste ! Toi et tes yeux ! Tes immondes yeux !

« Sors d'ici, espèce d'idiote ! »

Implore-moi, rampe à mes pieds. Jamais tu n'as mérité d'être à mon service. Seul Claude le mérite ! Seul lui… Seul… lui… ?

« Je suis désolé, Voyageur.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Aucune idée. »

Il s'inquiète pour cette idiote ? Qui est-il donc pour s'en soucier ?

« Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. C'est étrange. Non… Je ne sais pas à quoi tout le monde pense. Hé ! Qu'y a-t-il dans votre valise ? Des habits de rechange ? Des confiseries ? »

Dis-moi tout, je veux savoir je…

« Je suis jaloux. Ca doit être amusant de pouvoir voyager partout. Je voudrais voyager moi aussi, un jour. Ce manoir est ennuyeux.

- Ennuyeux ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant dans les caves.

- Vraiment ?

- Si vous me le montrez, je vous montrerai ce qu'il y a dans ma valise. »

Oui, je veux savoir, je le veux ! Montre-moi !

« Suivez-moi ! » « Par là. » « Attention. » « Par ici ! »

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est que du thé. »

Que me raconte-t-il ? En quoi ce New Moon Drop est-il intéressant ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais…

« Pas maintenant !

- Pas maintenant ?

- Pas d'inquiétude. Je vous montrerai. Mais d'abord…

- Mais d'abord, donnez-moi cette valise ! »

Claude ! Tu es là ! Que fais-tu ?

« Sebastian Michaelis ! »

Non ! La boîte ! Vite, Claude !

« Il s'enfuit ! Non ! Ne le tue pas ! Attrape-le, Claude ! »

Court petite araignée. Piège dans tes fils tissés ce corbeau noir. Je vous voir danser. Je veux…

« Ciel Phantomhive ! Je t'ai finalement trouvé ! Ciel !

- Je ne vous laisserai pas l'avoir ! »

Ah ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Claude ! Tu m'as sauvé !

« Si une sale ordure comme vous le touche, mon Bocchan sera souillé.

- Quoi ? »

Espèce de… Tu dois payer pour cet affront ! Tu dois payer pour sa mort. Tu dois payer pour tout ! Claude ! Attrape-le ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper ! Claude ! Claude ? Attends-moi, Claude ! Claude !

« C'est sombre ! J'ai peur, Claude !

- Lumière ! »

J'ai peur, je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Les ténèbres, les flammes, la mort… Non, je ne veux pas être seul ! Non ! Sebastian, il s'enfuit !

« Poursuivez-le, vite ! Claude non ! Pas toi !

- Mais…

- Ne part pas, ne me laisse pas ! » Lucas… Mon petit frère… « Ne me laisse pas seul, Claude. S'il te plait.

- Danna-sama… Je serais toujours auprès de vous. Jour et nuit, sucre et sel, vie et mort… Sale et pur…

- C'est faux ! Il a raison…Je suis juste un sale morveux… » Je suis juste… amou…

« Vous êtes mon maître.

- C'est bon. Tu ne dois pas… » Tu ne peux pas… Je ne dois pas… Je ne peux pas ?

« Je suis votre loyal serviteur. Que vous l'ayez remarqué ou non… » Tu m'aimes ? « Je vous désirerai jusqu'à la fin. » Non. Menteur !

« C'est assez ! Tout le monde… a disparu dans les ténèbres. »


End file.
